The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a computer system has multiple components, such as chips, boards and devices, enclosed by a chassis. However, different computer platforms may have different layouts of the components. As the computer system grows complex, it is difficult for system engineers to locate the devices and components for troubleshooting or device replacing purposes. For example, when an engineer suspects that a jumper of the computer is out of order and needs to be replaced, the engineer needs to locate the jumper. The layout information of the computer system is generally required as a guide for the engineer to work with the correct component.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.